Curiosity helps you go a long way
by Evanes
Summary: Jaden is curious about Yusei's love life. Yusei doesn't mind this, at all. [Starshipping]


_ Hey Yusei, have you ever dated?

_What do you mean by that?

_Well I was wondering if you've ever had a…y'know, girlfriend or something?

_No, I've never had time for such things

_Guess you're already busy protecting Neo Domino and stuff like that huh?

_But, say, if you have a particular type of people you would want to date, how would it be?

_I don't have something like that in mind, actually. Besides I believe that such feelings can only be developed naturally and not based on any specific qualities

_Is that so…

_*nods*

_…

_So…what do you think about me?

_What do you mean to ask by that?

_Like…if we were in a…suitable situation…would you date me?

_Why would you want to know such a thing?

_*scratches his neck, looking down* W-well, I'm just curious, see, you always seem to be very serious and stuff. I just want to know…well…

_Maybe

_What?

_You're a good companion and a good rival at Duel Monsters. You're also comfortable to be around. I don't see why I wouldn't give it a chance

_Really?

_Yes… Actually now that I've said it, *stands up and walks towards Jaden* I would want to ask you the same.

_Ask me what?

_Would you like to go out with me some time?

_*laughs nervously* Yusei…That sounds more like an invitation than a question

_Then consider it an invitation

_*eyes wide, blushes and turns away, not believing what he just heard*…

_Well?

_You…do you mean it?

_I think you've known me well enough by now to know that I don't say things before thinking it over

_So…

_'m hm?

_*stutters* Y-yes, I'd lik-love to go out with ya

_Great *stokes Jaden's hair tenderly and smiles, somewhat in relief* How does tonight - a movie, then dinner, then a ride around the city sound?

_Anything will do, really. As long as I'm with you *realizes what he just said and blushes madly again, looking down at the floor* I guess…

_Same here *hugs Jaden, pulls his chin up so they look into each other's eyes and see their reflections there*

_Yusei, the truth is…

_*keeps staring at Jaden, making a small noise at the back of his throat to let him know Yusei's listening*

_The truth is…I have…feelings for you. Special ones. I don't know how it started or when but…*silenced by Yusei's lips suddenly capturing his in a warm, comforting kiss with some kind of promise about their relationship from now on*

_I'm glad you do *smiles, touches Jaden's forhead with his then embraces tigher, resting his chin on the other's shoulder*

Then spent a couple of minutes just standing there in silence, holding close, feeling each other's warmth, scent, heartbeat, overall the other's solid presense and the feeling of having the other in their arms.

*Jack and Crow steps in*

_Ha! I already told you, Jack! *punches Jack lightly on the arm* They can only stand such an intense UST* for so long. Now where's my 50 dollars?

_Oh come on Yusei, why the Kuriboh head, out of all people?

_*blushes, rolls his eyes in disbelief, waves his arms around and yells at them* Did you two just go and make bets on us behind our backs? What do you mean by UST? And DON'T call me Kuriboh head!

_*doesn't lift his face from Jaden's shoulder* Jack, Crow.

_Yes, Yusei?

_Can we have a little privacy here?

_*grins* Sure Yusei. You two lovebirds enjoy yourselves while I spend the King's money on some sweet new booster packs *walks out, hand waving the 50-dollar bill victoriously. Jack grudgingly follows him*

_Yusei?

_Hm?

_Did you know about all this?

_Can't say that I did, but I'm not surprised. After all, there was a reason why I took the risk of asking you out.

_*exclaims* You mean…I was THAT obvious?

_*holds Jaden's face and rests his forehead on Jaden's, smiling* It was cute.

_I can't believe it! Y-Yusei you idiot! *tries to push Yusei away*

_*holds him tigher and kisses his cheek* I guess I am some kind of idiot, not realizing it this whole time…

_*blushes and silently clutches the back of Yusei's jacket, hiding his face in the crook of Yusei's neck*

HAPPY ENDING 3

_*UST = Unresolved Sexual Tensions. Which I think would happen because Jaden is definitely not expert at keeping a poker face, especially around Yusei *laughs evilly, holding up her keyboard as the ultimate weapon to rule the world*_

_Anyway, I wouldn't consider this the "major comeback" that I've mentioned in my profile XD It's more like a scene in a sappy play than an actual story - this was all conversation and movements. Still, I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed grabbing a random idea and making it happen. Drop a review if you liked it, and look forward to seeing more from me :)_


End file.
